Ao no Kanata
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = - |piste actuelle = Ao no Kanata |suivante = JOY}} |image = 250 px |artist = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |artiste = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 7 août 2013 |album = 01 Free! Character Song HARUKA NANASE |durée = 4:38}} Ao no Kanata (アオノカナタ) est le premier titre de Free! Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase du CD des personnages de Free! Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase's Seiyû, Nobunaga Shimazaki. Le CD est sorti le août 2013. Lyrics Kanji = 静かな水の底で　たゆたう光の粒 沈黙と溶け合うように　かさなる鼓動をあずけて 全てが　ひとつになる　その行方を 感じながら受け入れていく 自分だけの場所を知っている 誰の声も届かないんだ　wo-oh 勝ち負けよりもっと大切な いつだってアタマの中をしめる景色 焼きついた青の彼方 どんなに抗っても　ここではひとりきりだ 流れは心を映して　次の瞬間を選ぶよ カラダを　包み込むんだ　そのチカラを 疑わずに信じていよう 自由になる場所が知っている 迷いさえもほどかれていく　wo-oh 今を泳ぐ俺のスピードで 何からジャマされずに追いかけたい 永遠の青の彼方 存在はなぞる感触に　滑り込むその隙間に 浮かびあがる確かなfreedom 自分だけの場所を知っている 誰の声も届かないんだ　wo-oh 勝ち負けよりもっと大切な いつだってアタマの中をしめる景色 焼きついた青の彼方 |-| Rōmaji = Shizuka na mizu no soko de, tayutau hikari no tsubu Chimoku to tokeau you ni, kasanaru kodou wo azukete Subete ga, hitotsu ni naru sono yukue wo Kanji nagara ukeireteiku Jibun dake no basho wo shitteiru Dare no koe mo todokanai n da wo-oh Kachimake yori motto taisetsu na Itsudatte atama no naka wo shimeru keshiki Yakitsuita ao no kanata Donnani aragattemo koko de wa hitorikiri da Nagare wa kokoro wo utsushite tsugi no shunkan wo erabu yo Karada wo tsutsumikonda sono chikara wo Utagawazu ni shinjiteiyou Jiyuu ni naru basho wo shitteiru Mayoi sae mo hodo kareteiku wo-oh Ima wo oyogu ore no supiido de Nani kara mo jama sarezu ni oikaketai Eien no ao no kanata Sonzai wo nazoru kanshoku ni suberikomu sono sukima ni Ukabi agaru tashika na freedom Jibun dake no basho wo shitteiru Dare no koe mo todokanai n da wo-oh Kachimake yori motto taisetsu na Itsudatte atama no naka wo shimeru keshiki Yakitsuita ao no kanataRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather |-| English = Submerged beneath the tranquil water and drops of wavering light As if to melt into the silence I match my heartbeat to the ripples in the water Everything becomes one, my course is set I know this, and I will accept it with all I am I know a place I can call my own No one’s voice can reach me here, wo-oh It’s something much more precious than victory or defeat This scenery that always occupies my thoughts The blue yonder forever etched into my memory I can try to resist, but it makes no difference here, I am all alone The current mirrors my heart and shifts from moment to moment It envelops my body completely, I place my trust In that power, and I will never doubt it I know a place where I can be free Here, even my doubts wither away to next to nothing, wo-oh Now, as I swim at my own speed Nothing can stand in my way, I want to pursue The eternal blue yonder At the sensation that traces my existence, I’ll slip into the water To find the true freedom that rises to the surface I know a place I can call my own No one’s voice can reach me here, wo-oh It’s something much more precious than victory or defeat This scenery that always occupies my thoughts The blue yonder forever etched into my memory Vidéos Navigation Référence Catégorie:Character Sound Catégorie:Nobunaga Shimazaki Catégorie:Musique de personnages